1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing device which may effectively trap fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical fishing method is to put a net into deep sea to catch fish. Nevertheless, such a method is prohibited now since the net is attached with sharp spikes or thorn-like members which may cause serious injury to coral and thus cause destruction to the environment. Another typical fishing method uses static devices for trapping fish which is time-consuming, ineffective, and uneconomic.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved fishing device which may effectively trap fish without destroying the environment.